


Accidental Breakthrough

by PuyoLover39



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Child Kuro in his mind, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mahiru accidentally enters Kuro's mind, Mentions of childhood bullying, Usual Kuro teasing Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Mahiru notices Kuro looks uncomfortable in his sleep and tries to help him, he ends up in his partners mind and must once again help him make a breakthrough to get out, but this time, he gets an extra reward for his efforts.





	Accidental Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, I have had this idea for quite a while, it's only thanks to my beautiful beta's encouragement that I decided to even write this. Thank you Shirotokuro13. <3

It was a day much like any other, the sun was shining, Kuro was napping, and Mahiru was cleaning. It was a familiar and peaceful scene that brought a smile to Mahiru’s face. Finishing up his chores, the adolescent made his way to the couch where his blue haired partner was out like a light. Sitting down beside the vampires head, Mahiru noticed the older male had pained look on his countenance, this caused a caused a look of concern to spread over the teens own features.

Unsure what to do to calm him sleeping Servamp, he began to lightly thread his fingers through the ice blue locks of his comrade, hoping to soothe him even a bit. This action didn’t seem to do much, which worried the brunet even more. Leaning down to press their foreheads together he whispered words of comfort such as “It’s okay Kuro.” or “I’m here, we’re home, it’s alright.” however it did nothing. Kuro’s face only contorted more in discomfort, hands fisting over his stomach. 

Sighing Mahiru closed his own eyes, wishing he knew what was going on in his partner’s mind. Before he realized it, he himself had slipped into the realm of dreams. The next thing he knew, he was in what looked to be a void. Nothing but grey surrounding him, until a red ball rolled into his foot and a familiar mop of snowy blue hair came rushing after said ball and into his line of sight. Except the body that went with the blue haired male was smaller than it should have been. This was the body of a child, perhaps no older than 8. 

“Sorry mister, I didn’t mean to-MAHIRU!!” 

Jumping out of his trance, he looked to the boys face. It was definitely Kuro, but his features were softer, especially the bags under his eyes. Not to mention he smiling widely at him, and his Kuro never did that. (His Kuro?) “K-Kuro?” The child’s eyes lit up when Mahiru said his name, immediately nodding and forgetting all about the ball in favor of throwing his arms around the teenagers waist. The teen, unsure how to react, returned the tyke’s embrace, albeit not as tightly.

“Mahiru! What are you doing here?! Big Kuro’s gunna be upset if he finds you here.”

“B-big Kuro?” 

The child nodded.

“Right...Well, I’m not sure myself. I just sort of woke up here.”

The boy had a cute pouty look of contemplation on his face, before he nodded again, seeming to accept his answer. (Cute??)  
“So you’re asleep then. That makes sense. The only way for you to leave here is to wake up, but who knows how long that’s gunna be. Hey! Since you’re stuck here anyway and need to kill a little time, why don’t you play with me?!”

The little one before him was entirely too emotional and expressive to be his Kuro. He could only assume that this was something like the black demon like cat that he had dealt with the last time he invaded Kuro’s mind. ‘Big Kuro’ must be the Kuro he knew, while this child was just another part of him. If the cat was in charge of his power, then he could only guess that this boy was in charge of his emotions. He must be what he wants to express and do but doesn’t want to let others see. That would explain this Kuro’s behavior.

“Uh, p-play with you? You mean with that ball?” 

The youngster gave an adorable giggle, shaking his head as he did so. 

“It doesn’t have to be with the ball, we can play whatever you want Mahiru! Just play with me, please? It’s been forever since anyone has played with me. We can play hide and seek, or tag, or ball, or something else if you want!” 

The look on the child’s face was so earnest in his desire to play, that Mahiru found he couldn’t refuse the boy, even though he wanted to explore the place to try and find his Kuro to get a better explanation, even if he did get mad that he was there. He gave the boy a nod, agreeing to keep the kid company for awhile. The smile he got made it all worth it. If only his Kuro would smile like that.

“Alright. I will play with you, but I don’t really have a preference for what we play, do you have something in mind you want to do specifically?” He asked with gentle smile of his own. 

“Oh! I know! Follow me Mahiru!” Said the child, even though the teen didn’t have a choice, as the boy had grabbed his hand and began pulling him along toward a single white door. Upon entering he saw the room’s colors had shifted from grey to white. But this room was not baren, it was littered with toys and other such items of childlike interest. 

While the brunet was busy surveying his new surroundings, the kid had grabbed a pack of chalk and started drawing what looked to be a hopscotch pattern on the bland looking ground, giving the place a little more color. Once he was done, he turned to the older boy and smiled proudly. “Let’s play hopscotch first! Then after that we can draw for a bit and then we can play tag or something.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.”

Mahiru let the junior go first, watching as the boy tossed a pebble that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere and jumped after it on one leg. Once he made it all the way to the end and back, he handed the pebble to Mahiru and let him take his turn. After a few more turns of hopscotch the two grew bored and moved onto drawing. 

Little Kuro seemed to not mind the silence between them as they each grabbed a few colors from the chalk tin and sketched quietly. The boy was laying on his stomach sketching with one hand as the other held up his head. Kicking his legs back and forth in the air and he smiled down at whatever image he was doodling. He seemed more than content to just have someone to keep him company, even if they weren’t talking. Just having somebody by his side seemed to make a world of difference.

The adolescent was so lost in his observations that he neglected to draw anything, only realizing his mistake when he heard the voice of the one next to him calling his name. “Mahiru! Can you hear me? Are you okay?” 

“Huh? What? I’m sorry Kuro. I am alright. I guess I just got lost in thought is all.”

This news seemed to sadden the boy, as he frowned and cast his eyes toward the ground below them. “You don’t really want to play with me, do you Mahiru?” Shocked, Mahiru jumped to his feet and raised his hands as if to try and placate the lad. “What? No, no, no! That’s not it at all, I really was just thinking. I promise.” 

Hearing this, little Kuro looked up and locked eyes with the teen. For a while, all they did was stare into each others eyes, as if they were trying to read one another. After another moment or so, little Kuro smiled, seeming to believe in the older male’s words. “Okay! I believe you Mahi! So what were you thinking about?” Inquired the younger of the two, as he went back to his drawing. 

Mahiru paused, weighing his options in his head before he suggested to little Kuro that they play a game of 20 questions to fill the silence while they draw. “Hmm, I don’t know, 20 questions is a lot Mahi. Maybe something more like 5? Hey, but before that, look at the flower I drew! Isn’t it pretty? I did a good job didn’t I?”

Mahiru wanted to protest, to say that was too little an amount. But he had to remember that this Kuro was different in some ways, but was still Kuro. And Kuro never liked answering questions, especially if they were about himself. “Alright, that sounds good, is it okay if the questions are about you? I want to know more about you.”

“Yeah yeah, sure. But Mahi! My drawing! It’s good right? Praise me!” 

Looking over the child’s shoulder, he saw a semi crudely done camellia blossom drawn out in pink chalk. He didn’t want to upset the youth with the truth, so he told him it was very good for someone his age. Little Kuro was pleased all the same that Mahiru had complimented him, he was even happy enough to hug him again. 

“Yayy! Mahiru praised me! I’m going to draw you next, you can start asking your questions whenever you want.” Exclaimed the kid as he dropped to his knees and began work on his next picture. 

Deciding to get to work himself, Mahiru lowered himself into a cross legged position on the ground and began to draw a cat. “So, um, where exactly am I? This isn’t the same place I went to before when I got help from Johannes and Mikuni.” The youngster didn’t even look up from his task as he answered.

“Nope. That place was different. You were looking for big Kuro last time, and he was sad, because he was in his memories. This time was by accident, so you just wound up in a random area of big Kuro’s mind. I don’t really know what this place is called either. But it’s where I am, and there’s toys, so I don’t care too much.”

Well that was no help whatsoever. Time for a different approach. “Okay, well then, why do you keep saying ‘Big Kuro’ are you not Kuro? You answered to his name. So you must be him. Or are you part of him? What are you?” This time he paused before resuming his work and answering.

“I’m Kuro, but I’m also not. I’m everything that Kuro won’t say and do and allow himself to feel. I guess you could say that I am the child version of him, living out a childhood better than the one he really had. I’m his emotional side, and his childishness all rolled into one.”

I was right, I mean, mostly. It was sad, he knew Kuro didn’t have a very nice past. But he thought that was just as a vampire, he didn’t know that extended to his life as a human before he became a vampire. Without even asking a question, little Kuro answered his thoughts. 

“It wasn’t that bad. I promise. Just really lonely, my hair color made me a prime target for bullying. I never had any friends to play with… But that’s okay! Because now I have you! And you’re better than any friend I could ever have!”

That isn’t the worst it could have been. He didn’t say anything about losing his parents, or having an abusive family, but it was still sad to think about. Even when he didn’t to play with anyone, he still had Ryusei and Koyuki offering to play with him. But Kuro had nobody, ever.

“I see. Regardless, I’m sorry your past was so sad Kuro.”

The boy shrugged. “It’s okay. Like I said, none of that matters now because I have you now! And you make EVERYTHING better.” That moment little Kuro’s smile changed from one of happiness to something else, it was almost mischievous the way he grinned at him. 

“Hey Mahiru, what do you think of me?”

“E-eh?!! I thought I was the one asking the questions here.”

Little Kuro laughed. “I agreed to answer your questions but I never said I wouldn’t ask any questions myself.” He was right. It was only fair that they both got to ask questions. 

“Well, I think you are a nice person, despite all the hardships you’ve had to endure, you are still kind and there to help me whenever I need it. I think you’re a great brother to your siblings. I can tell how much you care about them, even though you try to hide it. And I think you’re really strong. Not just powerful, but strong. You’ve been through so much, and you’ve done it all alone. And yet you’re still here, you haven’t let it beat you. You are still able to keep on going, you still care. You don’t say you care, but you show that you do when times are desperate. You always freak out whenever I’m in any kind of danger after all. I think you’re a good partner too.”

Mahiru said it all so easily, he smiled the whole time. And while what he said showed both admiration, approval and even held a softness to it that could be similar to affection, Kuro already knew all of that. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, perhaps the question needed to be rephrased.

“Why did you ask that anyway? I’m pretty sure you already knew all that, so I don’t see why you would want to waste a question on that.” 

The mocha haired teen was genuinely confused, he didn’t seem to understand where Kuro stood. Laughing softly, little Kuro shook his head. “No Mahiru, I mean do you love me? Cuz I love you! I love you a whole lot!”

Blinking slowly to show he still didn’t entirely get what was going on here, Mahiru responded carefully. “Of course I do Kuro. You’re my partner, of course I love you. I mean, if I hated you we wouldn’t still be bound by our chain or living together.”

This time little Kuro just sighed. The caramel eyed male was really really dense sometimes. Little Kuro cast his gaze toward the door they had entered from before clarifying. “Mahi, I meant how do you feel about me, friend kind of love or love love? Like the hug kind or the kiss kind? Because I love love you, like the kiss kind!”

Mahiru was floored. He gaped at the boy and silently contemplated the information. This Kuro really was way more open with his feelings and thoughts. He had a feeling that he could ask this Kuro any question and get a straight answer in return. No deflecting or vague responses like with the normal Kuro. He would have to find a way to get the boy to agree to more questions. 

Wait. This Kuro just said something that sounded a lot like a confession. No way. There was just no way that was how Kuro really felt about him. I mean, it would make a lot of sense. I’m his Eve after all, I’m his reason. Like Adam loved Eve, Kuro loving me would just make sense. He is the sin and I’m the salvation. And, I think I love him too. I mean, he is always there for me, no matter what it is we’re facing. And I already think of him as mine, not to mention the whole time I’ve been in here I have been calling him cute and adorable. And the only reason I even came here in the first place was because I was worried about him and wanted to help because I couldn’t stand to see him in pain. 

Taking a deep breathe Mahiru tried his best to recompose himself, but with the way his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, it was extremely difficult to manage. “Kuro, is this how big Kuro feels too? You said you are his emotions that he wants to express but holds back on. So that means that there is a reason that Kuro wouldn’t want to tell me if this was all true. I assume it would be because he was worried about how it would affect our partnership if he told me and I didn’t feel the same way.”

The kid’s grin couldn’t get any bigger, he looked like a cat from a popular fable that was always smiling. “Mahi, you wasted your last question, this was your 5ht one. I already told you. I am still a part of Kuro, what I feel he feels, he just doesn’t show it. That is all right, so that means that big Kuro does in fact lo-” At that moment the white door slammed open and in a flash of angry blue they were graced with a third presence. “Ah, big Kuro is here, and he is really upset too.”

Shooting a glare at the child before addressing his Eve, Kuro quickly turned on Mahiru. “Mahiru, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. How did you get in? I guess I should be happy that you ended up here instead of my memories again. Ah, this is too much of a pain to think about.”

“K-Kuro!” Stuttered the highschool student. 

“Whatever, you can tell me everything later. For now, we should get out of here.” Sending one more piercing stare at the smiling boy, Kuro grabbed Mahiru’s wrist and began tugging him out of the room only to be stopped by the little twerp running over and hugging his Eve. He nearly growled.

“Byebye Mahi. Big Kuro is really upset so be careful. Thank you for keeping me company, it was fun! I wish we could do this again, but big Kuro will probably put up a bunch of barriers to keep you from ever coming back here. Goodluck Mahiru.”  
“O-oh, I had fun too. I would love to do this again sometime, I’m sure that since no harm came from this Kuro won’t mind letting me come back here once in a while to play with you. Right Kuro?” He cheerfully stated. However the glare he got in return from his Servamp told him he was wrong. That a lot of harm came from this and that if he had any control over this, that it would never happen again. Mahiru gulped.

“We. Are. Leaving. Now. This place is too much of a pain, and so is he.” He spoke in such a harsh voice compared to the lazy one he usually used. Little Kuro was right, he was indeed, upset. But he couldn’t tell if that upset was anger, sadness or panicked fear. Soon they were out of that playroom and back in the white void, a large padlock appearing on the door the had just exited from. 

He heard a sigh escape the slothful vampires lips, and turned to face him as he released his wrist. The bluenette was scratching his cheek in what he assumed to be embarrassment. But he seemed a lot calmer now that they were away from little Kuro for some reason. “Listen, Mahiru. Whatever he said to you, just forget it okay?”

Forget it? He wants me to forget it? He wants me to forget that little Kuro confessed to me? Or does he mean the part about how he never had any friends as a kid and was always bullied because of his hair color? Maybe all of it? “Forget it? Forget what exactly? Everything? Why would you want me to forget everything?”

Again Kuro heaved a heavy sigh, this time he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked away from his Eve when he spoke. “I just mean don’t believe anything he said to you okay? You don’t hafta act like none of it ever happened or anything, just don’t believe anything he said.”

“And why not? He’s a part of you isn’t he? I already told you before that I trust and accept you Kuro! Every part of you!” Declared the teen as he threw a hand over his heart, as if he were swearing a pledge.

His response shocked the immortal being into silence. For a moment, they just stood there. With Kuro looking at the floor and Mahiru keeping his gazed steady and determined as it remained trained on the sin of sloth. Eventually Kuro shook his head, dismissing the topic in favor of finding a way out of there current location, a way out of his mind. He asked his Eve if he had any ideas on how to get ou.

“Well, little Kuro said that it was an accident I even got in here, and that the only way out was to wait until I woke up. But maybe we can do what we did last time instead.”

Kuro flinched at the boys answer, the last time this happened they had what could only be labeled as a “heart to heart” and Kuro did not want that again. It was embarrassing enough the first time. He did not want to have to open up to Mahiru and talk to him about what was currently bothering him. That would just be too troublesome.

“Any other ideas? Maybe We can just pinch each other to force ourselves to wake up.” Mahiru gave an indignant huff at the vampires comment.

“What’s the deal? First you tell me not to believe little Kuro, and now you are agreeing with him! What’s your deal?”

“I didn’t mean about that Mahiru, I meant the other thing he told you. He may actually be onto something with the whole waking up thing.”

Immediately, both paused, one trying to figure out the others words, while the other realized his own mistake and hoped that his partner wouldn’t notice even though he knew he would because he wasn’t a dumb guy.

“Other thing? He said two other things, he said you got picked on because of your hair color as a kid and had no friends to play with, and he said that you-AH! KURO! Were you standing outside the door the whole time?! You were, weren’t you!” Exclaimed the teenager as he pieced together the facts.

“Ahh, too troublesome, can’t deal. It wasn’t the whole time Mahi, calm down. It was just the last part. I didn’t know he said anything about my childhood. I was immediately alerted as soon as you entered my mind and I spent the whole time running around trying to find you. I could feel that you were here, but I didn’t know where. I only got there for the last part. I promise.”

“That still means that you stood out there and eavesdropped on our conversation instead of letting us know that you were there you jerk!”

“Mahiru, you do remember that this is my mind right? I have the right to be wherever I want in here. And besides, it was a conversation between you and myself, so I technically wasn’t eavesdropping since it was a conversation I was technically a part of.”

The two fell silent again. Both out of embarrassment and from not knowing what to say. They both were scared to proceed. Kuro knew about what little Kuro said to Mahiru, and Mahiru knew that Kuro knew. Kuro had admitted to being there since the last part, which was vague, but that was always how he was. Of course, Mahiru knew things couldn’t stay the way they were. If they wanted to get out of here, they would have to talk this all out. And that meant that it all fell on the Eve of sloth to set things in motion.

“Kuro, by the last part, you mean that you were there since little Kuro asked what I thought about you, don’t you?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. And the flinch he got from his partner was answer enough. That meant that Kuro had listened in because he wanted to know how Mahiru felt about him, but then he slammed the door open and tried to get Mahiru out and away from little Kuro before he could answer him because he didn’t want his Eve to know how he felt about him. Talk about unfair.

Now it was the Eve’s turn to sigh. His partner could be so mean sometimes. “Kuro.” He said. “Since you interrupted before I could get my answer from little Kuro, you’re just going to have to answer me instead. Are you in love with me?”

Kuro was clearly trying to look anywhere but at Mahiru once the question left his mouth, he seemed like he wanted to run away, but also didn’t want to leave Mahiru alone in there at the same time. “Ah, sorry, I don’t have to answer that. He said that you only got 5 questions, and even though I interrupted your 5th answer, you already asked me way more than 5 questions since I dragged you out of there. So I don’t have to answer anything.” He had a dark read blush painted across his face, so it was safe to assume little Kuro had been telling the truth after all, but he wanted to hear it from this Kuro, his Kuro.

“Come on Kuro, clearly you were listening in instead of coming in to get me sooner, because you wanted to hear my answer, right? And we’re never gonna get out of here unless we can break this white void by opening up about all this and facing the problem head on! So the simplest course of action would be for you to talk to me. Just tell me how you feel. I am your partner after all, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me anything.”

Kuro looked like he wanted to cry, and Mahiru wished that he didn’t have to force his Servamp to tell him if he didn’t want to. He had always promised the icy blue haired male that he didn’t have to tell him anything until he was ready. But now he had to talk whether he was ready or not, otherwise they would be stuck in here for who knows how long. The Eve just hoped that Kuro wouldn’t hold it against him, after all this wasn’t going to end with him turning the vampire away.

The bluenette sighed deeply, looking up at Mahiru with such fear and pain in his eyes, it was almost as bad as the time Licht made him remember all his worst memories. But Kuro took a deep breathe and steeled his gaze. Nodding at Mahiru, he rushed out an answer. “I’msosorryMahiru!! Ididn’tmeantobutIfellinlovewithyou!!! Pleasedon’tbreakourcontract!”

“Woah, Kuro, slow down. I barely caught any of that. Calm down and try again. No matter what you say, I’m not going to mad at you Kuro. I promise, nothing bad will happen.” He said as he placed a reassuring hand calmly on his taller partners shoulder. Kuro took another deep breath, bowing his head he tried again, but slower as his Eve had instructed.

“I’m sorry Mahiru. I know this probably isn’t something you ever wanted to happen, and I didn’t mean to, really, I promise I tried my best not to. But I fell in love with you. Like, really, deeply, head over heels in love with you. It’s scary actually how in love with you I am. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I’m the Servamp of sloth, I’m not supposed to want to do anything, but if it makes you happy or keeps you safe, then I’m willing to do whatever I have to. Please, please don’t break our contract. I won’t do anything to you, I don’t mind that you don’t feel the same way, just please stay by my side. Keep being my Eve and let me keep being your Servamp. That’s all I am asking for.”  
Everything was silent after that, until that silence was broken by a bubbly and cheerful laugh erupting from the brunettes mouth. Looking up again at his Eve’s face, he saw the boy laughing and smiling to the point that he had tears in his clenched shut eyes. To be honest, it only worried Kuro more. He didn’t know why the teen was laughing, did he break him? Did his confession drive the boy to insanity? He was just about to tentatively call the younger males name when the teenager opened his eyes to give him a look full of fondness. A happy and, dare he say it, loving look.

“That’s funny, I don’t remember ever saying anything about your feelings being unrequited Kuro.” Clasping his hands behind his back, the boy stepped forward to give his Servamp a peck on the cheek. “It’s quite the opposite actually, I love you too. And I already told you that nothing bad would happen, didn’t I? I could never even dream of breaking our contract Kuro, for any reason. I love you too darn much to be able to hurt you like that. In fact, the whole reason I came here in the first place, was because I saw you napping on the couch and you looked like you were in pain. I wanted to help you, but I didn’t know how. I remember wishing I knew what was going on in your head, I guess that’s how I got here.”

Suddenly, almost desperately, Kuro’s hands shot forward, pulling Mahiru’s from behind his back and clutching them both between his own. He gave the teen a wide eyed look with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. “You mean it? You don’t hate me now? You’re not gunna break our contract? You aren’t disgusted by me? D-do...Do you really love me back?” Seeing Kuro like this tugged at the Eve’s heartstrings more than anything. He knew that Kuro had a low self-esteem, but he didn’t know exactly how low until now. The poor guy had so many insecurities, it was about time someone help boost the man’s confidence, and Mahiru wasn’t going to leave it to someone else. Especially not when he was so up for the job.

Smiling gently at the male before him, Mahiru withdrew one of his hands from his partners grip and used it to cup the bluenett’s cheek tenderly. Sadly, the male flinched, causing the unshed tears to roll down his cheeks. But Mahiru was ready, kissing his tears away. He gave his friend (boyfriend?) a determined stare, looking straight into his eyes. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it Kuro. It’s not impossible for you to be loved you know? You are adorable, you’re kind, caring, loving, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are brave and even if you are lazy, you are fun to be around. You and I are like two sides to the same coin. We need eachother, we’re a set. I will never leave you. I love you Kuro. I really, really do.”

This time Kuro seemed to believe his words. He released his hand only to latch his arms around the teens shoulders in a tight embrace, burying his face in his neck. Mahiru was happy to return the hug, any comfort he could give his partner right now, he would give him it without question. Wrapping his arms around the blue coat clad back of his Servamp, Mahiru watched as the white world around them cracked and color began to burst out of the holes, until all white was replaced by the rich vibrance of the rainbow array now surrounding them.

Smiling Mahiru closed his eyes as he returned to the familiar setting of their shared apartment. When he opened his eyes he noticed his forehead was still pressed to Kuro’s and that said male was also now awake. “Hey.” “...Hey.”

“You okay now Kuro?” 

“...Yeah. I think so. Thanks Mahiru.”

Grinning widely at the male beneath him, he chirped out an “Anytime.” before removing his head from the others so they could both sit up. “So what was it that you were dreaming about before I got there anyway? Was it something to do with your past? Like maybe your childhood?”

“Ah, no. Nothing like that. I haven’t ever had dreams about my childhood. If you’re worried about what you heard about me being bullied as a kid because of my hair, it wasn’t as bad as what you’re probably thinking. It’s not like I got beaten up or anything, they just called me names, pointed fingers and teased me about it. But they mostly kept their distance, except for the occasional older kids who would pull my hair. But they were mostly too afraid to get near me, they kept away from me because they thought I was a demon. Something about my eye color matching my hair color, and apparently demons have ice blue eyes.” He finished with a yawn and a shrug, leaning over to the side to gently lay his head on Mahiru’s shoulder. He quickly asked Mahiru if it was okay, only to get a snort from the boy because he has literally laid and sat everywhere possible on his Eve, so worrying that resting his head on his shoulder was bad was silly.

Raising a hand to play with the aforementioned blue locks, Mahiru spoke quietly as to not disturb the gentle scene. “I’m still sorry to hear that Kuro, nobody should ever have to be alone. Humans are social creatures, if we were isolated there would be a very high chance of going insane. They were probably talking about the slit mouthed woman, I think she was said to have had ice blue eyes or something. But if you weren’t dreaming about your past, then what were you dreaming about that was freaking you out so much?”

“...You.”

“Me?”

A nod. “Yes. You.”

“Why would you dreaming of me make you feel pain? What, was I hitting you for leaving ramen cups everywhere or something? Because I give you plenty of warnings Kuro, that is entirely on you.” Mahiru was surprised when he got a chuckle in return for that comment. He was even more surprised when his partner gave a tiny, almost non existent smile, and shook his head. 

“No, nothing like that. It’s doesn’t really matter. It was just a nightmare, a nightmare that won’t be coming true anytime soon if our current situation is anything to go by.”

“What do you mean?”

Sighing, Kuro explained that his frightful dream had been about Mahiru finding out about his feelings for him and being disgusted with him and breaking their contract. He told him how scared he was that Mahiru would leave him forever if he ever knew, that he would hate him and leave Kuro all alone.

“But you said you love me back, so I believe you. Does this mean we’re dating now? Am I your boyfriend now? Because I feel like you’ll be a pain of a boyfriend. Don’t get all clingy on me now Mahi.”

“Excuse me?! Whose the one getting clingy here? You’re the one laying on me Kuro!!”

Still, it was a good sign that Kuro was back to cracking jokes, that meant that he was no longer upset or uncomfortable, so Mahiru was willing to put up with the teasing if it helped his boyfriend calm down. Boyfriend. Yes, that had a nice ring to it. Removing his hand form the ice blue hair and reaching his arm around his Servamps shoulder to pull him closer, he moved his other hand to clasp his boyfriends. “I love you Kuro. I promise, I won’t ever leave your side. You’re stuck with me. We’ll go at whatever pace makes you the most comfortable, I know you are strong, but sometimes you seem so fragile, I know you’re a sensitive guy and just try not to show it. So you can decide what you are comfortable with and I will follow your lead. If you are comfortable with me calling you my boyfriend or lover, then yes, we are boyfriends, but if you’re not ready for that yet, then we can work up to it.”

If Mahiru didn’t know any better, he would think his partner was blushing as he removed his head from his shoulder to turn and face the wall. “Ah, idiot, I’m not that fragile. I’m a lot more durable than you, I am a vampire after all. I’m not going to shatter into a million pieces from you calling me your boyfriend or anything. But that whole ‘lover’ thing is kind of embarrassing, way too much of a pain to deal with.”

“Haha, okay then, we’ll stick with boyfriend for now.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company until Kuro spoke up. “Hey Mahiru, if you’re letting me take the lead does that mean I’m in charge? Like, we won’t kiss until I kiss you? Because that’s kind of unfair. How am I supposed to know what you are ready for? I don’t want to hurt you either by pushing things too far too fast.”

Mahiru sat quietly for a moment just staring ahead, thinking over his boyfriend’s words carefully. That’s true, it is kind of unfair of him to put everything on Kuro’s shoulders like that. He already has enough burdens to carry, and relationships are supposed to be a 50/50 split. 

“Well, I’m ready for anything except sex, I am just a teenager after all. And that is something for after we’re married. So whenever you are comfortable with kissing then you can just go for it, but you are also right about it not being fair of me to put all that responsibility on you like that. So maybe we should just talk about what we are both comfortable with, I still want you to be the first one to make a move because I don’t want to hurt you in anyway, but it would be good to know where we both stand. What do you say to that Kuro? Does that sound oka-”

Turning to face his partner, he was suddenly silenced by Kuro locking their lips together in a tentative kiss. It didn’t last longer than a few seconds, but it still brought a light haze of pink to both of their cheeks.

“That sounds fine to me Mahi.” He said with an actual smile on his face. When had he ever smiled like that before? Mahiru couldn’t recall a single time hi partner had smiled like that in the past, it was amazing. He had gotten his partner to smile twice in one day, that was better than any highscore on a video game, and more satisfying than cleaning the entire apartment. His blush intensified as he looked away from his boyfriend, muttering about how unfair that was that he didn’t warn him even though that was exactly what he had told his Servamp to do.

“You call me adorable, but you’re the cute one here Mahimahi. Especially when you smile or blush.”

“O-oh yeah? Well I always smile! So it’s nowhere near as special as your smile! And I think you look much cuter smiling and blushing than I do!”

“Ahhhh, don’t say that. It’s embarrassing. Way too troublesome. Can’t deal Mahiru.” He claimed as he removed himself from the boys hold, turning his entire body so that his back was facing his younger lover, and pulling his hood down over his face. He heard his Eve laugh at his actions, but this was still better than changing into his cat form to avoid the embarrassment. 

“I love you Kuro.”

“...I love you too Mahiru. Thank you for always coming to get me.”

“Haha, what are partners for? I’m always here for you Kuro, all you have to do is talk to me and I will do whatever I can to help you.”

“You’re too helpful, you help people even when you don’t mean too. It’s kinda scary Mahi.” 

“HEY! No it’s not! And I accidentally help you, I wanted to help you, I just accidentally went into your mind.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” He said with another tiny smile, turning to give his partner a grateful look, despite the fact that he still had a small blush on his cheeks.  
This prompted a smile from Mahiru himself. 

“Me too.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this, sorry if you didn't though. Thanks again Shirotokuro13, not only for beta reading this for me, but for the idea about the blue eyed thing. <3  
> Also, yes I realize in the beginning the room Mahiru ended up in was grey but at the end it was white. That was because he was alone when it was grey, but he had Kuro with him when it was white. I was trying to show that them being apart was darker and sader.


End file.
